


Haunted House Mirage x Pathfinder

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Haunted House Mirage x Pathfinder

When Path had confessed to Mirage that he had never been to carnival he did not expect his boyfriend to take him to one the following week.

“So you told me you never been and I-I just thought you'd like to go to one,” Mirage said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh yes, friend I love it! Thank you so much boyfriend” Pathfinder intertwined their hands squeezing Mirage’s hand gently.

Mirage blushed, he still hasn't gotten used to Path calling him boyfriend. 

“Ya, ya whatever let's just go” Mirage walked quickly trying to undo Path’s hold on his hand.

This only led to path tightening his grip, not that mirage minded.

“Hey, path look over there you want one?” Mirage pointed to the 6ft Nessie plushes.

Pathfinder nodded, pulling mirage over towards the booth. 

“Watch this path” Mirage whispered.

“So… what does a guy gotta do to win one of those?” Mirage said, pulling out 200 hundred dollars holding it out to the kid running the stand. 

“Shoot the targets,” They said, not looking up from their phone. 

Well, that was his weak attempt at bribing the kid. He wasn't the best at these games. Hey paid the kid ten and began shooting at the targets missing all of them.

“Oh come on! This thing is rigged I tell you! I shoot a real gun every day this is pro-pro, pous,po, it's dumb!” Mirage yelled after his fifth attempt crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

Pathfinder giggled, “Don't worry love, I'll win one for you”.

Path picked up the fake gun and shot every single target. Mirage frowned, this wasn’t going as planned. Path grabbed the giant stuffed animal and handed it to mirage. He struggled to hold it, he hugged it tightly, pressing his face into it trying to hide his embarrassment. Path wrapped his arm around Mirage’s waist helping him through the crowd.

“Look, Elliott! Can we go in there!” Path pointed towards a haunted house.

“I-I don't know Path, uh there really boring ya, nothing good in there'' Mirage said, pulling Path away.

“Aww” Mirage looked up, seeing Path hunched over his sad face across his chest.

He was going to regret this but he couldn't stand to see Path upset. 

“Fine I guess we can go, it's probably super boring” Mirage turned around heading towards it. 

“Yay! Octane said the special effects are really bad but that is what is fun about them, whatever that means. He also said that if it's real then it's super fun because it is scary!” Pathfinder rambled on about haunted houses.

Mirage looked up at him and smiled softly, he always found it cute how pathfinder would ramble on about things. Mirage placed the Nessie on the ground outside of the house. He wasn't worried about people stealing it, and if they did, the path could always get him another one. There was a reason Mirage didn't want to go inside the house. He had a very unpleasant childhood memory in one of these. When he was eight his brothers thought it would be funny to leave him alone in there. And of course, he got lost, he doesn't remember how long he was in there, maybe 8 hours before his mother realized she was missing a child, he didn't talk for a month. He shivered thinking about it. He would run around the house being scared by a hologram every time he took a turn and he eventually couldn't take it anymore and chose a spot on the floor, curling up into a ball crying until he couldn't breathe waiting for his brothers to come save him. But that didn't happen. He eventually fell asleep from crying so much. 

“You know what path I, maybe we shouldn't go in there” He could feel his chest tighten.

“Why?” Pathfinder tilted his head.

“I-I” he didn't want to admit he was scared.

“Friend are you okay?” Path bent down cupping Elliott’s face.

“You don't look so good Elliott we can go home if you feel sick!” Path pressed the back of his hand to Mirage’s forehead and cheeks.

Mirage shook his head rapidly; he didn't want to ruin their day just because he was a huge pussy.

“I'm fine! Inside we go!” Mirage walked inside.

The moment he did he could feel smoothing crawl up his throat.

“Friend! If you don't want to we can go, the Ferris wheel seems nice” Path grabbed Mirage’s hand.

“Haha you're scared aren't you. I mean sure we can go '' Mirage sighed in relief as he began walking towards the exit.

“I am not scared, I am offering an alternative because you seem to not want to be here”. Path frowned tilting his head. 

“Are you scared, friend?” Path finally understood.

“You should have told me” Path moved forward to hug Mirage.

“I'm not scared! Who told you that!” Mirage undid their hug grabbing Path's hand pulling him deeper into the house. 

“I'm not scared,” Mirage said again, trying to convince himself rather than Path. 

As they turned the corner a ghost appeared out of nowhere flying towards them at rapid speed.

Mirage screamed holding onto Pathfinder tightly. And just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. 

“Octane was right, these effects are bad!”.

“Elliott, are you alright?” Pathfinder looked down at Mirage who was tightly holding onto his arm.

“Ya, ya I'm fine I was just hugging you in case you got scared” mirage hesitantly let go of Path.

“Oh that's okay friend you don't need to do that, but it is very much appreciated” Path bent down to push his optic against mirage cheek. 

After each scare, Mirage seemed to be getting worse. His heart wanted to beat out of his chest, his head was spinning and his vision was blurring. Mirage saw the exit and grabbed Path’s hand and began to walk quickly. Just as he came closer a corpse dropped down from the selling. Mirage screamed and tripped. He started to crawl away from it when some of the holograms of the monsters appeared. They screamed and howled making terrible sounds. Mirage covered his ears curling to ball on the ground as he began shaking and crying. 

“Elliott? Friend are you okay?” Path bent down touching Mirage’s shoulder. 

Mirage threw himself onto Path crying into the fabric on Pathfinder’s neck. 

“Don't leave me here, don't leave me, please don't leave me, please, please” he sobbed over and over again.

Mirage could feel his chest tighten, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. All he wanted to do was cry. 

“Don't leave please” He cried harder.

“I won't” Path wrapped his arms around Elliott rubbed slow circles on his back while whispering reassuring words.

Pathfinder picked up Mirage walking him towards the exit. He gently pressed his optic to Mirage's forehead. 

“It's okay, I'm not gonna leave you, I'll never leave you, I promise” Path hugged him tightly.

That's when Mirage finally came to his senses. 

“I, I'm so sorry I must have ruined our date I” He couldn't finish the sentence before he burst into tears.

“Oh no friend, You could never ruin anything for me, you should have told me you were scared, I never would have suggested it. I'm sorry friend I should have seen you where uncomfortable” Path gently cupped Elliott’s face gently wiping the tears away.

“I'm not scared!” Elliott shouted.

Pathfinder tilted his head in confusion.

“Okay maybe I am...it's just… haunted house, they just remind me of unpl-un-ples-, bad things” Mirage tightened his grip on Pathfinder. 

“Do you want to talk about it, lifeline told me it's a good coping mechanism, but it's okay if you don't want too”.

“No it's fine it's actually quite a funny story hehe” he took in a shaky breath.

“I think I was eight and uh my mom took us to the fair and I wanted to go into a haunted house and my brothers went with me. And they thought it would be funny to leave me in there and uh I got lost so I started to panic and the stuff that scares you wasn't making it easier. So I chose I corner to cry in and I fell asleep eventually and my mom finally realized I was gone I guess and she came back for me. And I always seemed to have an anxiety attack in those so I try to avoid them. But you just seemed really excited and i- I didn't want to dis-dis-disappoint you”.

Path intertwined their hands, “ You could never disappoint me! You're the best boyfriend I could ever have! And I only want to go because Octane told me that's what couples do and I want to" Path pressed his optic against Mirage's lips. 

"I'm sorry friend".

Mirage blushed stuttering out a series of incoherent sentences.

"If the mood wasn't killed we can still go to the Ferris wheel," Mirage said standing up.

"I would like that very much friend!" Path grabbed Elliott's hand and they ran towards the Ferris wheel. 


End file.
